Someone In His Life
by HumanGarbageCan
Summary: Ever since Seth left Dean alone, Dean's been going down a rough path. Roman had no clue what was wrong or how to help Dean but he had to sort out his own feelings before he could help Dean. Ambreigns oneshot. Fluff. Just wanted to prove that I'm capable of writing a fic with fluff.


*Roman's POV*

"One hell of a match tonight!" I said slapping Dean on the shoulder as we walked through the curtain. He stumbled slighly after I hit him before stopping and squeezing his eyes shut for a second then continuing on his way. "Dean, you alright brother?" I said as I put a hand on his shoulder to get him to stop walking. "You've seemed off all night." "Yeah man," he said as he turned to face me, "I'm just kind of tired. I think I'm going to grab some coffee before we hit the road." He speech was drawn out as if he couldn't figure out how to form his words. He turned around and took a few steps before his knees buckled and he started to fall. "Dean!" I shouted as I managed to dart forward and grab him before he hit the ground. I sat down beside him and propped his head on one of my legs.

"Dean," I said as I shook him gently, "Dean, come on brother. Come on man." I brushed his hair away to see his face. He was more pale than usual and soaked in sweat. "Roman what the hell happened?" I heard Hunter's booming voice from behind me. "We were walking and he just passed out!" I said, feeling my heart rate quicken as panic struck me. "Hey," Hunter said as he knelt down beside me and placed a hand on my back, "it'll all be okay. Randy's going to go grab the doctor to check on him. He'll be fine." I continued to run my knuckles down the side of Dean's face.

Dean's face scrunched up as if he was in pain. "What the fuck," he mumbled as he reached up to run a hand through his hair. "Dean," I breathed. "Roman?" He said as his eyes opened. "What the fuck happened?" He said as he started to sit up. "It's okay, Dean, just lay back down." I said as I gently pushed him back down. "Where are we?" He said with panic raising in his voice. "We're at Raw," I explained as calmly as I could manage to, "we're backstage. You passed out. The doctor's coming to check on you. How are you feeling?" "I'm just tired," he said as he tried to sit up again. This time I put an arm across his chest and left it there to keep him down. "Roman please just let me get up I'm fine!" He said as he struggled against my arm. "Dean," Hunter said as he put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "if the doctor doesn't check you out and tell me you're okay I can't let you fight. So just calm down and stay there." Dean looked shocked by the voice coming from the person that he previously hadn't known was there.

He laid back down like he'd been told to but he looked agitated. It wasn't long before the doctor arrived. He checked Dean over before eventually saying he could get up if he wanted. "Easy," I said to Dean as I helped him to a sitting position. I stood up then helped him up to his feet. "You still feeling okay?" The doctor asked. "I'm fine. I haven't been sleeping very well and I haven't eaten much today. It just caught up to me." Dean explained. "Okay," the doctor responded, "try to get some sleep and eat something. If we have to send you home for a few days for that to happen, we will. Right?" Hunter nodded, "we need you healthy Dean. Roman, if he still seems off tomorrow you tell me. Okay?" I nodded.

"So are you going to tell me what's been eating at you lately?" I said breaking the silence that had been hanging between Dean and I since we'd gotten in the car. "I don't know what you're talking about Roman." Dean said, still staring out the window. "Come on man, you know you can't bullshit me! You've been acting different for weeks. Now you're passing out from lack of sleep! Come on Dean! You know you can tell me anything, and you know whatever it is I won't care. So what's so bad that you won't tell me Dean?" "It's nothing bad, Roman. It's just... it's embarrassing and I don't want to talk about it."

"Dean, come on. You can't keep going the way you are. Just tell me." I said, trying to coax him into relaxing enough to talk. "Fine," he said before taking a deep breath, "whenever Seth was still with us, we didn't actually room together to save money. He roomed with me because I get anxiety sleeping alone in an unknown place. We'd get a room with two beds and normally just him being in the room was good enough but if things got too bad I'd sleep in the same bed as him. Since he left and I've been in a room alone I haven't been able to sleep no matter what I do. I've tried everything Roman!" I could tell by his voice that he was fighting back tears. "I never wanted to have to tell anyone else. I thought I'd be fine alone but I'm not!" He stopped suddenly. I glanced over to find tears rolling down his cheek.

"Hey," I said as I sat my arm on the consul in between us, "give me your hand," he put his hand in mine without question, "now listen to me. I want you to understand that you can tell me anything. No matter what. Okay?" "Yeah," he said before sniffing. "Okay. Now, I'm going to room with you tonight. Okay?" "Okay," Dean said, "but you really don't have to if you don't..." "Dean," I said interrupting him, "it's fine. As long as you don't mind cuddling, because I'm a cuddler!" I said as a sly grin slid over my face, earning a small laugh from Dean.

"Rock paper scissors for who gets to shower first?" I asked Dean after we dropped our bags. "You can go first," Dean said, "I'm going to sit down and relax for a few." He said as he plopped onto the bed. 'What the hell am I going to do,' I thought as I stripped to get into the shower, 'how am I supposed to share a bed with Dean and not let him on to anything? Nobody backstage can know I'm into guys. Not even Dean. No matter how close we are, or how much I tell him I'm completely open with him. He can't find out. No one can ever find out.'

I found myself relaxing as the warm water fell over me. I took a deep breath and put my palms on the wall in front of me. I leaned forward and dropped my head down between my arms. "Dean," I whispered to myself, "what are you doing to me?" I dropped to my elbows so I could rest my head against the wall as I clenched my fists. I took a few more deep breaths before I finally managed to force myself to stand up and finish with my shower so Dean would still have warm water.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower before drying off and wrapping the towel around my waist. "Shower's all yours!" I said as I walked back into the room. "Thanks man," he said as he stood and slowly made his way to the bathroom. "Hey, you sure you're okay? I don't want you to pass out again and get hurt." I checked with Dean. "I'm fine. I feel better than I did earlier now that I've relaxed. I just think I over did it in the match." He explained before closing the bathroom door.

I put on a pair of sweatpants and started brushing my hair. It wasn't long before Dean came back. "That was quick," I said as I continued to work through my hair. "What can I say, I'm low maintenance." He chuckled as he walked over to his bag. "Do you care if I sleep in my boxers?" He asked as he routed through his bag. "By all means, go for it," I said as I wrung my hair out in a towel. Dean dropped his towel right in front of me, causing me to lose my breath for a few seconds. I took a deep breath to calm back down before he turned around. He walked over and crawled into the bed beside me. I laid down on my back and pulled up the covers before he cuddled into my chest.

"Roman?" He said quietly after a few minutes of silence. "What's wrong?" I asked with concern. "You know how earlier you said I could tell you anything?" I hummed in agreement, urging him to continue. "Well I've been thinking, and I just wanted get something off my chest. I've been keeping something from you, from everyone, and I just need to tell someone. Just promise me things won't get weird between us." "I promise, Dean." I said, concerned as to what he'd say. "Okay. Here it goes, Roman, I'm gay." "You're... you're gay?" I stammered out before I started laughing. "You're gay! Oh my God!" "Roman why are you laughing?" Dean seemed upset and confused.

I sighed as I stopped laughing, "Dean, there's something I've been keeping something from you too, and I was so scared to tell you and I was so afraid you'd see me differently. But Dean..." I broke off laughing again. Dean sat up on his knees and I followed suit. I ran my hands through my hair and took a deep breath to try to stop laughing only to find myself grinning like an idiot. "Dean, do you trust me?" I asked. He nodded, the look of confusion still present on his face. "Okay." I said before cupping his face with both hands and pulling him in for a kiss. I let go of him and we seperated. Dean looked just as confused as he did before as he gently touched his lips.

"Roman..." "listen Dean, I'm sorry but I didn't know if I'd ever have the opportunity to do that again." "No it's just, I didn't think you'd ever feel the same way that I do... I just..." "Shhhh, let's go to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning when we're both well rested and clear headed. Okay?" He nodded and we both settled back into the bed. "Roman?" Dean said again once we were both settled. "Yes?" I said, still wearing a dopey grin. "I'm really glad you did that." He said. "I am too, Dean." I replied before kissing the top of his head.

*the next morning*

*Dean's POV*

I'd woken up a few times through the night from anxiety attacks, but each time Roman simply pulled me closer to him and rubbed my back until I feel back asleep. I looked up expecting to find him peacefully sleeping, but instead I was met with his beautiful chocolate eyes. "How long have you been up?" I asked. "Only a few minutes," he said, "how are you feeling?" "Better than I have in a long time," I said with a smile, "I don't even remember the last time I slept that well." "That's great!" He said with a bright smile.

I moved so I was sitting on his stomach then gave him a deep kiss. Now we were both grinning. "What was that for?" He chuckled. "Just a thank you. It feels great to finally have someone else that knows about the secret I've been keeping for so many years," I explained, "and more than that, to know that you feel the same way about me that I do about you. It means the world to me." He grinned and pulled me back down for another passionate kiss.

"What do you say we get dressed and hit the gym?" I panted as I broke away from our kiss. "What about breakfast?" Roman chuckled from under me. "Right. Food. I never think of food." I climbed off of him and got off the bed. "Decide what you want. I'm down with whatever." I said as I walked into the bathroom. I did my business, washed my hands and washed my face before returning to the main room. Roman had his back towards me and was wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. I walked up behind him, wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a kiss on the shoulder.

"You look good like this," I whispered in his ear before kissing his neck. "Really wish you'd leave your hair down outside of the ring more often." I ran my hands up to his chest, "so anyway what's for breakfast?" I said cheerfully. "I was thinking of hitting up Denny's. I noticed one not far from here." He said as he slid on a pair of gym shorts. "Sounds like a plan!" I said as I let go of him and started towards my bag. I dug through the bag to find a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. "Ready to go?" Roman asked as I slipped my shoes on. "Let's go!" I said as I turned to face him.

As we were walking down the hallway he grabbed a hold of my hand. "Do you mind if I hold your hand?" He asked. "Not at all," I said as I gave his hand a squeeze. Once we were outside we decided to walk to Denny's because it was only a few blocks from the hotel. Holding his hand the best feeling. With anyone I'd dated before, holding their hand just didn't feel right. But with Roman, it felt like I was exactly where I belonged. My hand belonged in his, it felt like he was what's been missing from my life that I didn't even know was missing.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Roman said squeezing my hand. "Did you just call me babe?" I asked with a grin. "Yeah, I guess I did. Is that okay?" He chuckled. "Sure," I said. "Anyway, what were you thinking about?" He asked again. "How nice it feels to hold your hand," I admitted as I felt myself starting to blush. We stopped in front of the restaurant and he turned to face me and grabbed my other hand before pulling me in for a kiss, "I'm glad you're as happy as I am." He said before we walked in.

"Two?" The hostess asked as we walked in the door. We both nodded in response. "Okay, table or booth?" "Booth?" Roman asked as he looked at me. I nodded. "Okay," Roman said, "booth it is!" The young girl smiled sweetly and lead us to a booth. We both sat down and ordered coffee to drink before picking up menus. "I didn't know you drank coffee," I said to Roman casually. "Not very often, but once and a while. I guess there's quite a few things we don't know about each other. Isn't there?" He said as he narrowed his eye's at the menu. "Yeah, I guess," I said as a wave of disappointment hit me. "But," Roman said as he looked up from the menu, "now we get to have all the fun of really getting to know each other!" His face beamed with happiness as he spoke. I couldn't help but to reflect his smile.

*that night at the smackdown taping*

*Roman's POV*

"Roman!" I heard Hunter shouting from behind me. "Hey Hunter! What's up?" I said as we walked towards each other. "How's Dean doing?" He said as we met up in the middle. "Dean's good. He got a good nights sleep and I've been making sure he's eating. He said he's feeling better than he has in quite a while." I gave Hunter a friendly smile. Hunter grinned in response, "you finally told him, didn't you?" "Told him what?" I echoed in confusion. "Listen Roman, I'm not stupid," he started. "Stupid? Sir I have no clue what you're..." Hunter's laugh interrupted my sentence. "Roman, you'd have to be blind not to have noticed the chemistry between you and Dean. Based off of the fact that you're practically glowing just talking about him, you two finally admitted it to yourself and each other." He grabbed my shoulder as a show of support, "I'm happy for you guys. I know I can trust you to take good care of him. He needs someone in his life."


End file.
